


the sugar went straight to my brain.

by walkjnginfection



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ice Cream Parlors, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kissing, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Romance, Sappy, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, kind of ??, more like ‘ these ppl r making a scene ‘ stares i suppose, no beta we die like men, not really - Freeform, these are the bitches that ruined my life ur honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkjnginfection/pseuds/walkjnginfection
Summary: just some sappy boys, and a tiny bit of ice cream.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	the sugar went straight to my brain.

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhh well u see ,,,,,,, this is my first work in the hq fandom. 
> 
> i’m not a very talented writer and suck at pacing but i hope u enjoy nonetheless <33

"That'll be 500 yen, sir."

Bokuto's hand dipped into his back pocket, fetching for his wallet as his boyfriend held a gaze on him, an admiring one though you couldn't tell due to his vacant stare. A smile dared to curl on the corners of his lips but he held it back, feeling the warmth of a blush bloom over his face as his rambunctious boyfriend flashed him a bright grin that could rival the sun. 

People say that when you see someone smile, you want to smile too. Akaashi didn't find that entirely true. Whenever his Bokuto smiled at him he couldn't help but freeze at the sight, his heart skipping a sweet beat as it ached in his chest. 

No matter how many times Bokuto had bared his smile to Akaashi, the other couldn't help but always linger onto that same flame of feelings that ignited all over his body.

After the silver-haired man had paid, they went to the next window, waiting for their ice cream. As always, Bokuto got rocky road with extra almonds, "getting that vitamin E, potassium, and magnesium!" he said to Akaashi on their first ice cream date as he was slightly curious. Akaashi stuck to his basic strawberry cheesecake with caramel and chocolate drizzle.

"I think you gotta cut it back on the sweets, 'Kaashi. You're getting squishy!" Bokuto prodded a bit too hard on Akaashi's side, which resulted with an embarassingly high pitched yelp to escape from between his lips, people nearby throwing them some judgmental glances.

Akaashi glared hard at his boyfriend, but it quickly faded as the worker had announced their order was ready. He grabbed both his and Bokuto's cups of ice cream, thanking the cashier before spinning on his heel to walk to an empty table, Bokuto following right behind.Once the pair got situated, each consuming their first scoop of ice cream, Akaashi was the one to break the silence. 

"You're a jerk, Bokuto-san." He said nonchalantly, though he managed a small chuckle to show he wasn't genuinely upset with the other. 

Bokuto blinked slowly, caught off guard with that beautiful chuckle and suddenly shoving the biggest spoonful of rocky road he could scoop into his mouth, failing ultimately at trying to act casual about how flustered he'd gotten. 

"’M sowry, 'Kaashwi." he said around a mouthful of marshmallows and almonds.

"Don't speak with your mouth full." Akaashi chided softly, licking the wooden spoon clean knowing he was just going to dip it right back in his cup.

Bokuto sighed, leaning his cheek into his palm as he peered over to the man across him, taking in his beauty one by one, starting with his toned but soft jawline, the perfect place to litter with wet kisses or suck a mark onto, trailing up to his lips that could tug into a winsome smile. They were plump and peach, slightly chapped but felt plush with each kiss they've shared together. His eyes, dear God, the things Bokuto would do to see those eyes shine with curiosity every single day of his life. They were a gorgeous gunmetal blue, usually dull but sometimes vividly glittering when he was curious or passionate. Lastly, the chaotic mass of curls that sat upon his head, raven and fun to thread your fingers through. 

Everything about him just seemed to be...perfect. It all meshed well together.

Akaashi lost focus on his ice cream, already finishing all of it and tediously scraping the sides with the spoon. He pushed the emtpy cup to the side, huffing a sigh as he finally glanced up to his Bokuto, meeting his eyes straight on. 

Akaashi noticed how Bokuto seemed slightly dazed, tilting his head to the side like a confused puppy, cocking a brow. "Bokuto-san, are you okay?"

For someone incredibly brillaint, once in a blue moon Akaashi couldn't seem to catch on to what's going on around him, puzzlement undoubtedly morphed over his features.

Bokuto only smiled gently, licking his spoon. "‘M appreciating your beauty." his tone was scarily soft and reserved, causing the other to stare at him blankly.

"I am once again asking, Bokuto-san are you okay? Have you slept an ideal amount of time? Last time when you didn't you were acting—“ 

"Can't I just have a moment with my boyfriend and take in his beauty?" He quirked a brow, unsuccessfully hiding the grin ready to grow behind his small smile.

Akaashi had to look away, embarrassed by how Bokuto was being so suddenly gentle with his words. Usually he'd just bluntly and obnoxiously scream out "Akaashi, I love you!!!" in front of their team, earning a snicker from Konoha, but for some reason it was never humiliating then. 

Right now, in this moment, it felt more close. Like the words were hammering right through Akaashi's heart like a stake. His cheeks and the tips of his ears felt like they were on fire, his mouth opening but no words came out.

"Keiji."

Not a second later at the calling of his given name, his eyes darted up to lock onto the golden ones of his boyfriend.

"I hope you know how special you are to me...," Bokuto whispered, the hand resting on his cheek reaching out to rest on top of Akaashi's, intertwining their fingers together. "You've brought out a side of me no one else has been able to bring out." he raised both their hands, pressing a kiss to Akaashi's knuckles.

"Thank you for being my other half!!” and those final words had sent Akaashi straight to tears, the salty droplets slugging down his cheeks, which alarmed Bokuto immediately. 

"Huh!? Akaashi? Did I make it weird?? I'm sorry!" he was quick to stand on his feet, bowing boisterously, causing everyone around them to bring their eyes to them again.

Akaashi didn't care that everyone was probably judging them right now, he stood from his seat as well and strode into Bokuto's arm, bringing his hands up to cup his face before softly connecting their lips.

Bokuto’s eyes widened a bit before he went ahead and hastily returned the kiss, his eyes drifting shut as he brought his hands to rest up on Akaashi’s hips.

The kiss was short, lasted maybe around 10 seconds, but everyone around them seemed a bit bothered by it. 

Akaashi was the first to pull away, eyeing the others with a dead stare, blinking slowly as if his boyfriend didn’t bring him to tears. 

Bokuto’s famous grin grew across his face, eyes crinkling as he shamelessly shouted, “Take a picture, it’ll last longer!” 

Akaashi chuckled lightly as everyone averted their stares elsewhere, falling back into their chatter.

Bokuto looked down at Akaashi, pressing their foreheads together. 

Akaashi shut his eyes and smiled kindly.

“I will always be your other half.”


End file.
